Data signals within computing systems are often transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver. The transmitter and the receiver may be located on the same circuit board or different circuit boards. The latter circuit boards may be located in the same computing device, or in different devices. One type of data signal is a serial data signal, in which the signal changes between a high value corresponding to logic one and a low value corresponding to logic zero over time.